


Моё Солнце

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он никогда не думал, что Солнце может погаснуть. </p><p>Работа написана на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Arda 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моё Солнце

В долгих странствиях я часто слышал истории, которыми так любят потчевать друг друга люди темными, стылыми ночами. Об опасностях любви, о том, как легко погрузиться в ее пучины и потерять себя, начать творить то, на что в здравом уме никогда не решишься. Люди рассказывали и пели о страданиях, преступлениях, на которые толкает любовь, о том, как часто она страшна и уродлива. Впрочем, чтобы, наверное, не смущать умы, они щедро сдабривали свои истории счастливыми концами, и от этого хотелось то ли рассмеяться, то ли заплакать.  
  
Да что они вообще знают! Что понимают в любви и ее безумии! Когда любовь так велика и так запретна, когда она совсем не награда, а наказание, когда мечта лишь об одном — поглотить, пожрать любимого, сделать его частью себя навсегда, но нельзя, нельзя, нельзя! Что делать тогда?  
  
Я любил его всегда. Любил так, что сила моей страсти пугала меня самого.   
  
Но бороться было бессмысленно.  
  
Я понял это, когда ему исполнилось лет двадцать. В тот же вечер, сказав сестре что-то о выгодном заказе, я ушел. Хорошо, еще мешок с вещами и инструментами всегда был наготове, а то сбежал бы прямо как был. Я шел по темной дороге и думал только о нем — о его глазах, губах, мягкой, почти детской еще, улыбке, радости, с которой он бросался мне навстречу, о том уважении, с каким он ко мне относился. Было очень больно, но с каждым шагом я все сильнее понимал, что поступил правильно, что есть нечто гораздо более важное, чем любовь, и потерять это я не могу. Глупое сердце рвалось назад, болело. В тех балладах герои часто ему подчинялись, навлекая на себя беды, но на то они и люди. А я гном. Я был уверен, что справлюсь.  
  
Я брал заказ за заказом и уходил от дома все дальше, и чувствовал, что начинаю успокаиваться. Я даже вспоминать его за дневными заботами стал реже, но и этого было недостаточно. Мне нужно было выкинуть, вытравить его из своей памяти, из своего сердца, ведь иначе я никогда не смогу вернуться.   
  
Я работал, я жил, я отсылал сестре деньги и постепенно забывал. Или так только казалось, ведь любовь, о, эта гадина умеет затаиваться. Хотя, не знаю. Но день, когда я проснулся без мыслей о нем, все же настал. Это не сделало меня счастливым, да я и не рассчитывал, но я был удовлетворен, ведь я получил, что хотел, что было важным. Я оставался в той деревне еще пару месяцев, а потом отправился домой.  
  
Любовь… Эта проклятая штука многим людям отравила жизнь, но я шел и насвистывал. Я считал, что победил ее, что победил себя. Я переступил порог знакомого дома и понял, как сильно ошибался.   
  
Он сидел за столом, наверное, обедал, я не помню. Помню только, что он поднял на меня глаза. Просто поднял глаза. Его брат бросился ко мне на шею, облапил, прыгал вокруг, как щенок, радовался, а он только смотрел и улыбался. Он всегда был спокойнее. Я не знаю, что было в его улыбке, но понимая, что должен снова уйти, знал, что сделать этого уже не могу.  
  
Тогда я спрятался. В строгости, в обычаях, даже в нарочитом пренебрежении. Я привечал его брата, а на робкие попытки сестры понять, что происходит и защитить старшего сына, молчал. А что я должен был сказать? Что мечтаю о нем? Что готов запереть ото всех в самом глубоком подземелье? Что… что… люблю? Так что я молчал, и постепенно Дис перестала спрашивать.  
  
Я был тверд. Я видел, как он мечтает хотя бы о капле одобрения, как смотрит, не понимая, что сделал не так, но я был пристрастен и оправдывался тем, что так он станет тверже камня, что это ему пригодится.   
  
Я был жесток. Я наказывал его за двоих. За проступки брата он отвечал, как за свои. Я знаю, почему так поступал и не ищу себе оправдания.   
  
Я наказывал его за свою любовь. Но почему молчал он? Я не отважился спросить и после.  
  
Моя проклятая любовь мучила нас обоих, а хуже всего было то, что даже жестокость и пренебрежение не помогали. Сколько, о Махал, сколько раз ложась спать у себя, я оказывался у его дверей. Сколько часов я провел там, царапая ногтями дерево и мечтая войти, и понимая, что никогда не смогу. Я так старался, чтобы он меня возненавидел, но сам себя я ненавидел гораздо сильнее. Потому что знал, что однажды не выдержу.  
  
Я так сильно его любил, а он открыл мне сам.   
  
Я уже не помню, не знаю, сколько прошло месяцев или лет. Я помню только, что облегчение было так велико, что у меня подкосились ноги. Он подхватил меня, не давая упасть. Кажется, я попытался его ударить, но был так слаб, что промахнулся. Как хорошо, что я промахнулся! Этого удара я не простил бы себе никогда.  
  
В комнате было тепло. Мне почему-то казалось, что с ним должен быть тот, второй, но никого не оказалось. Только я и он.  
  
И это было… Это было, как обладать Солнцем. Любовь вспыхнула во мне с такой силой, что я мгновенно сгорел, я больше не мог сопротивляться. Он был в моих руках. О Махал, я чувствовал себя скрягой, дорвавшимся до сокровищ. Я был так счастлив!   
  
Он был моим! Он смеялся, плакал, а я вдыхал его запах и не мог надышаться. Я никогда не мог им насытиться. Это было, как погружаться под воду. Я глох и слеп, я едва мог дышать и ориентиром, не дававшим мне потеряться окончательно, были его стоны, его руки, которыми он хватался за мои плечи, его ноги, обхватывающие мои бока. Он был моим, он стал моим, я был в нем. Я тонул в своем Солнце и знал, что ничего больше мне не нужно. Наверное, моя отчаянная нежность должна была пугать его сильнее, чем до этого жестокость, но он не подавал вида. Никогда. Он сиял со мной. А я был счастлив.   
  
Мое личное, мягкое и яркое Солнце. Я никогда и никого не любил так. Я говорил это, шептал и кричал ночами, а он отзывался стонами, отвечал объятиями. Он был моим до самого маленького кусочка светлой теплой кожи. И, я знаю, что говорю, я ничего не пропустил, я все его тело покрыл поцелуями не одну сотню раз. Я помню все, все в моей голове. Его ноги, сильные, но с изящными лодыжками. Я целовал их, поднимаясь все выше, к коленям, слушал его смех и сам улыбался. Его бедра — я ласкал их изнутри, гладил снаружи, а он охал, закрывая лицо руками или наоборот, жадно смотрел на меня. Он знал, что будет дальше, а мне в тот миг казалось, что он начинает светиться. Мягкий, золотой свет разгорался вокруг нас, когда я касался губами его твердой плоти. Он стонал громче и зажимал себе рот ладонями. Он-то еще помнил, что мы в доме не одни. Я же забывал об этом сразу, как переступал порог его комнаты. И я продолжал — живот, грудь, плечи, губы — и почти слеп от сияния его волос и кожи, а потом он тянул меня к себе, раскрывался и…  
  
Я говорил, что мечтаю поглотить его, но, на самом деле, это он меня поглощал, обнимая, как вода или огонь, и раз за разом отступал, оставляя спокойным, опустошенным и влюбленным еще сильнее.  
  
Мое Солнце. Я называл его так только наедине, и он смеялся, возражал, что, наверное, золото, и дергал себя за косу, смущался. Но я знал лучше. Солнце. Золото слишком холодно для него. Оно вообще мертво.  
  
Мне бы еще не забывать об этом! Но я… Мне никогда не избыть своей вины.  
  
Я не мог поверить. Я все думал, что это просто злая шутка. Я стоял перед плитами, на которых лежали он и тот второй, и ничего не понимал. Все списали мой ошеломленный вид на горе и раны, но я и правда ничего не понимал. Ведь Солнце не может погаснуть!  
  
Мое погасло. Я понял это, выйдя из гробницы. Вокруг мгновенно стало темно, и если бы не Двалин, я бы точно упал.  
  
Эта тьма со мной до сих пор. Я знаю, мои подданные меня жалеют. Эребор восстанавливается, становится все краше, а узбад этого не видит. Глупцы! Мне впору пожалеть их всех, потому что темноте передо мной горит, сияет улыбкой Солнце, и я, пусть и спустя много лет, знаю, что делать. Сумел бы я догадаться, если бы дневной свет застилал мне глаза? Не знаю. Скорее всего, с тоской отбросил бы мысль, однажды меня осенившую. Но в темноте многое видится четче.  
  
Эребор велик, громадны его подземелья, обширны уровни и этажи, и легко отыскать укромный уголок. Мысль моя кощунственна, ибо с изначальных времен не строят гномы храмов, никому не поклоняются, кроме Махала, да и тому лишь своим трудом.  
  
Я же поклоняюсь своему Солнцу и в разных частях Эребора приказываю вырубать ему храмы. Дело идет не быстро, но не из-за нехватки денег или желающих помочь, коим вовсе не обязательно объяснять, зачем узбаду понадобилась еще одна небольшая комнатка с хитроумной системой освещения. Виноват опять я. Только передо мной горит его лик, только я могу высечь его в камне так, как должно. Пытались и другие — для надгробий, как хотела Дис и даже она ахала, и роняла слезу, подтверждая сходство, но я-то знаю, что все было не так. Не те косы, не та улыбка, слишком много морщинок у глаз. Не он это, не мое Солнце, не мой Фили. Для моих ему храмов эти жалкие поделки не годятся, а сделать надо много, не меньше сотни, так он мне сказал. Я уже не в начале пути, но далек от его завершения из-за многочисленных дел, которыми обременяет меня Эребор. Но я все сделаю сам. Я поклялся.  
  
Сотню храмов я возведу ему. Сотню храмов во всех частях Эребора и я верю, я знаю, в одном из них он ко мне вернется. Вот даже сейчас он кивает и улыбается, он никогда не лжет. Огорчается только, что я, бывает, не могу вспомнить имя его брата, но что уж тут поделаешь. Я ведь пытался, даже статую его изготовил, потратил время, да сам же на нее и наткнулся на следующий день, как закончил. Случайно.   
  
Нет. Одно у меня Солнце, не могу я отвлекаться, не успею тогда, а Фили простит, знаю. Он мня всегда прощал, за все. И любил, я знаю. Хотя я все равно люблю его сильнее.  
  
Тут главное — успеть, потому что Балин с Двалином, вот, забеспокоились, шепоток по Эребору пополз, проговорился кто-то. Все, конечно, решить можно, но Фили никогда не любил лишней крови и я затаюсь, потерплю пару лет или год, как раз статуи для храмов изготовлю. А потом только надежных гномов приставить останется и чтобы обязательно свежая вода и цветы внутри были. Большие, круглые, ярко-желтые хризантемы. Я дарил их ему, эти маленькие солнца. Пусть приносят, они ему нравились.  
  
А потом только ждать. Я буду обходить каждое святилище и смотреть — не глазами, о нет, всей душой, на моего Фили. Я знаю, он даст мне знак — улыбнется ярче или, быть может, волосы взблеснут сильнее, но там, где это случится, я останусь. Я буду ждать у ног статуи. Я знаю, что придет миг и камень треснет и осыпется, как яичная скорлупа, и я увижу своего Фили живым и здоровым, а потом, своими глазами, увижу Эребор.   
  
Так и будет, я знаю, потому что во всех человеческих балладах любовь побеждает все.   
  
А я так сильно его люблю.   
  
Мое Солнце.


End file.
